Egoista
by TabaCat Stoner
Summary: El taller de Tony era a menudo un lugar prohibido. Donde las cosas explotaban y salian volando. Y tambien donde los corazones podian ser heridos. Stony/Winteriron


No era la intención de Steve encontrar semejante escena.

El taller de Tony era a menudo un lugar prohibido. Un lugar donde las cosas explotaban o salían volando y ocasionalmente cuando algo fallaba en la programación, atacarían sin piedad al ser humano mas cercano. Era el pequeño paraíso de la ciencia de Tony, y los únicos que pasaban indemnes por allí eran los otros genios del grupo; Peter Parker y Bruce Banner.

Pero esta vez era diferente. A riesgo de su integridad Steve fue en busca del genio. Sostenía una pequeña caja en su mano izquierda, sonreía ligeramente y le latía el corazón un poco mas rápido. Removió un poco su cabello y respiro hondo antes de acercarse a las puertas del taller.

Lo primero que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Tony, encaramado en la mesa del taller, las piernas separadas y rodeando al también desnudo Bucky Barnes.

Su sonrisa se congelo de golpe, transformándose lentamente en una mueca de dolor.

Los brazos de Tony rodeaban el cuello de su amigo, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y la expresión mas pura del placer absoluto en su rostro. James le sostenía de las caderas, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y se enterraba profundamente en él.

Aturdido, Steve dio un paso atrás, aun con la caja fuertemente apretada en sus manos y una horrible sensación de opresión en su pecho.

Los sonidos de placer se escapaban de la habitación, los necesitados jadeos de Tony, el atenuado gemir de Bucky y el sonido húmedo y resbaladizo de su amigo entrando y saliendo de quien

-¡James! ¡oh James si!

El nombre de su amigo fue pronunciado en el momento en que Tony llegaba al éxtasis.

Bucky seguía embistiendo profundamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Y sonrió. No con malicia, con esa inocencia de quien comparte una gran alegría con un amigo. Steve le devolvió una sonrisa temblorosa y dándoles la espalda procedió a abandonar el lugar.

Aun pudiendo escuchar el momento exacto en que James se dejo llevar.

No se quedo a observar los tiernos besos post sexo de la pareja.

Crédulo infantil. Natasha, siendo como siempre mejor observadora que él se lo había advertido.

-Creo que Bucky y Tony se llevan demasiado bien- dijo en una ocasión-hay cierta química en ellos.

Steve se había alegrado, sin captar el doble significado de las palabras de su amiga. Había creído que ellos estaban mejorando su relación, porque aun despues de que quedara claro el tema de los padres de Tony este aun se mostraba reticente con Bucky.

Mas tarde ese día James se dejo caer a su lado en el sofá.

-Es dinamita pura-dijo, una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios

Steve sonrió amablemente negándose a mirarlo.

-Lo siento Steve.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto extrañado, arriesgándose a mirar a su amigo.

-Creo que lo amo-explico, bajando la cabeza avergonzado- a Tony.

-Eso esta muy bien...

-No, se lo que sientes por él, no se a que grado te gusta Steve pero estoy enamorado de él. Es lo primero que me hace feliz en setenta años hermano y si he de pelear por él lo hare.

Era un objetivo en común, podía ver la dulzura de James pero también la fiereza del Soldado del invierno. Y mas que nada, Bucky merecía ser feliz, ser egoísta y luchar por sus propios ideales. Aun si eso rompía el corazón de Steve.

El Capitán elevo un brazo hasta el hombro real de su amigo y apretó suavemente. Dando su apoyo, de líder, de hermano y de amigo.

-Hazlo feliz-pidió, levantándose.

-Lo hare-la sonrisa de James era radiante. Y Steve podía vivir con ello.

En la seguridad de su cuarto Steve saco la caja de sus bolsillos. Observo el anillo un largo rato. Con todas sus esperanzas y recuerdos en su mano. Sonrisas fugaces y besos robados, tímidas caricias y cogidas de mano.

Porque Steve era sencillo y tenia los valores de la época equivocada. Porque quería comprometerse antes de dar el salto a la cama de Tony Stark.

Suspirando, guardo el anillo en lo profundo de su armario.

 **¡Hola ahi! un pequeño Winteriron esta vez. Aun no estoy segura de si sera un two-shot o three-shot. Si a alguien le gusta animese a comentar. No muerdo lo juro.** **Hasta ahora he tenido mucho apoyo de ustedes bonit@s lector@s ¡Muchas gracias por eso!** **Les mando un besote enorme y nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
